Through the Looking Glass
by quijibo7609
Summary: Two people with shocking similarities and even more shocking differences wake up to discover worlds very similar to their own. Very similar, but also with important differences. Maybe even key differences. Bleiss related fic. Rated M because Bleiss has a potty mouth and it rubs off on people.


**Weiss and Bleiss, Adventures through the Looking Glass**

* * *

**There are many universes. Some so very similar to our own, only the barest differences are discernable. Some so different, they are frightening to even comprehend. What if you woke in another world? What if your name was Weiss Schnee? What if your name was Bleiss Schnee?**

* * *

Weiss stood up, it took heroic effort, but she managed. The world swam, wobbled, tilted oddly, and more than once went completely out of focus. Of tertiary concern, a cool breeze wafted through the room, and she felt her skin covered in goosebumps. Of secondary importance was the world and why she could actually feel it spinning beneath her feet. Of primary importance, was the all-consuming need to pi… urinate.

The bathroom door was barely five steps from her bed, but it seemed a mile. Clamping her knees together she held on against the urge with everything she had. Weiss was a Schnee, and would not be humbled by a simple bodily function. It passed, though it was a near thing, but the much dratted need subsided. But Weiss was fairly sure the respite would not last long. The room swam in out of focus, not a pleasant turn of phrase given the current state of her bladder. She managed though. The doorknob was in hand surprisingly quickly although her nail polish looked black in the lighting, but that wasn't important now because in those five steps the need had redouble its efforts.

Bare feet slapped across tiles, the distance was short enough, or her urges desperate enough, to risk running. It was almost her undoing, as stopping proved somewhat difficult. Her head lightly impacted the wall, and the momentary extra dizziness was nearly too much. The world spun violently, continued to do so even after she had managed to sit down, but Weiss Schnee sat triumphant on her throne. If only just.

Sweet relief, she lay forward across her bare legs, chest nearly touching her knees when something important dawned on her… uh why was she naked? _WHY AM I NAKED!?_ "Okay Weiss, what do you remember?" she muttered to herself. She had gone with Ruby to make a call at the CCT tower… after her Team Leader had interfered with Weiss's attempt to properly _evaluate_ Neptune. Unfortunately and oh so unsurprisingly, after her interference in Weiss's speculation, Ruby had promptly become distracted by something new, shiny, and quite annoying. Penny. Chasing that odd orange haired girl, Ruby had just run off before Weiss had even had her chance to make her call. Weiss remembered sighing alone, having been drug all the way to CCT tower only to be promptly abandoned by her dunce of a Team Leader… all the while Neptune was with Yang.

Yang had taken Neptune clubbing, and boy did the self-described Pun-master deserve to be put on notice for that! Maybe Weiss's irritation towards Ruby was slightly enhanced by the buoyant blonde making time with the suave blue-haired stranger. Maybe. Peach's theoretical physics course said the universe might be full of infinite possibilities after all.

Weiss sighed as she finished. Letting go of her anger. She trusted Yang, and Yang knew she found Neptune… intriguing. Weiss trusted all of her teammates, surprising since Blake was an admitted terrorist. Or ex-terrorist. Anyways, at some point, RWBY had become family… well maybe not on the same level as Winter, but more so than Whitley, and much more so than her parents.

Weiss trusted them. The fact that didn't _completely_ extend to their acquaintances was a different matter. Okay, Weiss will admit she wasn't an admirer of Sun. That Neptune and Blake found him endearing was his only redeeming quality shown so far. Weiss wasn't fooled though. The rapscallion Blake was choosing to associate herself with was a thief. Not an ex-thief, just a thief. A thief that wasn't above climbing a building to peer into the windows of a girls' dorm room. Not something that inspires trust. That Neptune had been dragged along, obviously against his will, only further indicted the reprobate. What kind of vagabond eavesdrops from the literal eaves of a building? Well, undoubtedly, the kind of vagabond that start brawls on freeways.

Blake and _guest_ somehow picked a fight with none other than Roman Torchwick. Roman Torchwick _while_ he was driving the Prototype Nicholas Pattern Paladin (so named for Weiss's beloved grandfather). Fortunately, Ruby and Weiss had arrived promptly to save the day. Although Yang's final punch had been something to behold… even if it had only connected because herself and Ruby had immobilized the thing.

Maybe though, just maybe, Yang needed to be _politely_ be put on notice about Neptune.

Weiss rubbed her temples. Her head was literally pounding. What started this train of thought? She glanced down at her very bare legs. Right! Why was she naked? After their victory, Team RWBY had met back up with Neptune and the miscreant. Enjoyed a nice meal, Weiss had a glass of wine…

The Sudden pounding in her head gave a moment of confused clarity.

_Oh fu…uh, double drat!_ Did she get drunk? Did she engage in a lascivious act with Neptune? The scandal! She shuddered at what her father would say. She quailed at what Winter would think! Then reason returned. There wasn't enough alcohol on Remnant to lead Weiss to her having sex in a dorm room she _shared_ with her three teammates. Drat, Ruby's awkward hold on reality must be contagious. At least Yang's humor wasn't.

The young heiress rose from her throne. Her momentary panic had somehow stopped the room from spinning. For some reason, her passing moment of idiocy had done much to calm her. She didn't know why she was naked, but she trusted her team enough to know a reason did exist.

"_Be calm you dolt. You're a Schnee."_ Winter's voice was a comfort even now. She smiled as she washed her hands and splashed a bit of water on her face.

Ready to face herself, she opened her eyes… her red eyes. Did alcohol cause this? That really didn't seem right… then she noticed something else. Something that pushed all other thoughts and concerns aside. Weiss shrieked, no other word could describe it, but it wasn't out of fear. It was pure rage.

"Yang Xiao Long!"

* * *

Yang groaned and fought to remain asleep. This had nothing to do with her minor hangover. Although she was frankly exhausted, her attempts to keep her eyes screwed shut had more to do with her very intriguing and very fun dreams. Dreams that called to her more than tired muscles or a minor overindulgence of strawberry sunrises. Something shrieked, but it felt far off and unimportant. It certainly wasn't as important as the dream. Warm hands, blond hair, and a cheeky fuzzy tail the same color wandering into all kinds of fun and interesting places…

"Yang Xiao Long!" It, no she, no gods-damned Bleiss's voice screeched out. Groaning, Yang looked at her clock, it wasn't even six in the morning yet. How could anyone stay up drinking all night, and already be a pain in the ass. Yang growled into her pillow and tried to think happy thoughts, not particularly interested in another Bleiss meltdown. Happy thoughts naturally centered on the fact Sun had asked her to the dance, even if it took him long enough.

RBBY's blonde smiled. After beating the stuffing out of Torchwick and his vicious little helper, his cute multi-colored accomplice had looked so adorable standing all forlorn in her little handcuffs, Team RBBY had decided to go clubbing. By midnight, Sun's sexy little butt had been sitting on his fellow blonde's lap which was admittedly pretty nice. Actually significantly more than nice. Then he had kissed her, damned well too, and had finally asked. She had naturally accepted, she idly hoped her grin hadn't been too predatory. No need to come across as another Bleiss after all.

Said bitch's voice shrieked out again. The water in the shower was going full bore too, did she expect Yang to go in there and help her shower or something_? Wrong blonde dumbass!_ She sighed rolling on her back before sitting up, absently rubbing her knuckles into her eyes.

Yang's dream had filled her with warmth, and not just warm butterflies in her stomach, warmth everywhere. Those abdominals were very, very real… Maybe after the dance, ah who was she trying to kid, definitely after the dance. Another shriek from the bathroom, another groan from the blonde in bed. Welp, her good mood was now roundly and soundly buggered.

Blake and Ruby were now wide awake and eyeing the bathroom with trepidation.

The good part of last night's festivities no longer within reach, Yang's mind turned to the less so wonderful moments. Neptune, who for some reason thought he had game, had let his eyes wander over Ruby. Nothing he needed to die for immediately, especially right in front of her cheeky monkey, but she was fifteen and definitely deserved better.

On top of that, and surprising no one, Blake had spent last night being Blakey. Thus a complete drag. Yang could easily accept someone who preferred solitude, to each their own after all, but you had to keep a constant eye on Blake. The moment you let your eyes wander to more appealing things, say some glorious abdominals, she'd go and do something stupid. Something stupid like forcing her way into a White Fang meeting alone. Because no one would be able to spot the freaking daughter of Ghira Belladonna at a meeting. _Sheesh!_ She had been so damned lucky her and Sun had been scouting the place looking for Torchwick. _No one fucking shoots Ruby!_ Also, for the official record, Yang had rocked her fluffy bunny tail!

The giant robot had been one hell of a surprise. It hadn't lasted long, being cut right in half barely seconds after Roman had entered it, but it had been one hell of a surprise.

Seems Bleiss and the SDC had a beef with Torchwick as well, and ticking off that psychotic bitch wasn't wise. That shimmering black knight Bleiss controlled had done some serious work too. The rest of the fight couldn't even be called such. Roman managed to get away, Torchwick's little subordinate was knocked unconscious when she wandered straight into Yang's fist. Admittedly fleeing 15 feet of whatever the hell Bleiss's creations were made of had left the opening. The night should have ended epically! But, noooo…

Bleiss, high on victory, had decided to get hammered on alcohol. Not tipsy, not drunk, Bleiss got hammered. Like Nora versus the legs of Team CRDL. That level of hammered! Thus Ruby's partner spent the entire night alternating between drunk texting Jaune and complaining to every person she met that Jaune refused to take her seriously. How anyone could be so frighteningly competent in a fight, only to turn into a mashed potato at the thought of vomit-boy was still a mystery to her. What was worse? Bleiss wasn't the only one! Pyrrha was barely any better!

The shower turned off. Good, the sooner this little meltdown ended, the sooner Yang could maybe catch a really quick nap with hopefully a bit of a fever dream.

_Giant armored knight…_

"Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang swallowed. Her smirk died. Come to think about it, Bleiss sounded pretty angry. _Wonder what her deal is?_ Yang tried to regain her smile, but even the forced version of it eluded her because a terrible thought occurred. A tipsy boast she had made to her eye-rolling compatriots after Bleiss finally passed out at the table. Yang closed her eyes and held her breath.

_Oh hell no. No I wasn't drunk enough to do that. I was just kidding, talking big, I'd never actually do it._ Terrified she opened her eyes to suddenly stare into the molten red gaze of Ruby's partner. Yep, she most definitely did. Fuck you very much drunk Yang!

"Uh, hello Bleiss," Yang offered politely enough given the circumstances.

Bleiss stiffened at the sound of her name, she closed her eyes briefly, then refocused her gaze with a laser like precision she'd never shown before. "It was you!"

Yang tried to laugh through a suddenly parched throat. "Um, you don't know that."

"Don't I?" Bleiss's smile was murderous.

"Well you certainly don't have any definitive proof." Yang tried vaguely, desperately.

Bleiss's murderous smile became arctic, more frighteningly for how unusually sane it seemed to be. Yang thought of Bleiss in the sparring ring, she remembered what had happened to Cardin. Bleiss had nearly been expelled for that, and right now her expression was at least two shades blacker. "I am going to take another shower. I'll be using _all_ of your shampoo," Yang had no idea why but didn't really want to fall down that particular rabbit hole. "You had best hope for some miraculous results," she waved vaguely at her head for some reason. "Otherwise we are going to have a most singularly unpleasant conversation when I get out." Yang was struck solidly by something heavy, but surprisingly soft. When it fell away, Bleiss stormed back towards the bathroom, leaving wet footprints as she went. For whatever reason, the black haired hellion briefly paused, sighing in relief at her bed for some reason. Then, with tattooed ass flying bare in the breeze, she slammed the door for all it's worth.

Yang swallowed hard. Blake's voice sounded below her. It was both harsh and fearful, "Yang! What did you do?!"

Yang swallowed hard again, "Remember how I complained about how she was ruining my time with Sun?"

Blake looked at her, fear rising. "Yes."

"Remember how I threatened to ruin her time with her little boyfriend?"

Blake's fear became more and more apparent, "Yang you didn't actually…"

"It seems I may have followed through with my threat and sprinkled some Ice dust on 'Little Jaune.'"

Blake's face was the perfect image of abject horror and disgust for obvious reasons. "No."

Yang tried to offer a small smile of apology, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Ruby's voice was a hiss of fury, "You've doomed us all!"

Ruby hit the dresser, changing in a flurry of rose petals before anyone could do much more than blink. Blake hit it next, clothes flying every which way in her haste. Yang was still frozen, too scared to move even though logically she knew she must. _If I stay here I may very well die_. Yet Yang could still not manage movement. Ruby looked at her. The panic in her silver eyes turned to outright horror! Yang looked at what drew Ruby's horrified gaze. It was the heavy, but soft thing Bleiss had belted her in the face with. It was lying on her lap. Bleiss's prized possession, a life-sized body pillow of vomit boy. The one she cried into when she was sad, the one she kissed when she was happy, and when she got lonely, the one she…

"Ew! Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew EWWWWWWW!" It seems great motivation can be found in any number of surprising places. Yang, pausing only long enough to stuff her school uniform in her book bag ran straight for the nearest locker room shower with a speed that couldn't help but make Ruby proud.

* * *

It wouldn't come out, she had tried all the shampoos in the bathroom, including the new ones. Her own was missing, doubtless used up by that dirty… well right now there were no Schnee appropriate words for team RWBY's blonde. Whatever it was, dust or dye, it was way too permanent to deal with at school. At least Yang had done a miraculously good job. It was so even it looked natural, she had obviously used expensive stuff.

"Stop praising her," Weiss whispered to herself angrily. Valiantly she struggled, trying to hold onto her anger. Being angry helped. There is strength in anger.

The hair was shocking enough, but Yang had not seen fit to stop there. Of tertiary concern was some sort of garish black nail polish. Of secondary concern was Weiss's eyes were now a deep red, and not from alcohol. Weiss had been desperate enough to do a scroll search to be absolutely sure, but in the end she had seen her mother hung over enough. Honestly, it wasn't a mistake she should have ever made in the first place. She refused to sniffle, and whatever rumored tears that leaked from her no longer blue gaze were lost in the streaming water. Weiss finally conceded defeat and turned off the shower.

Doubtless, the red eyes were to let her know, in no uncertain terms, who her prankster had been. It wasn't lost on her they were red and not lilac, meaning she had done something that had angered Yang enough to feel she could justify this level of retaliation. Weiss didn't even know what she had done to anger Yang so. They didn't even seem to be contacts, Yang had found some other miraculous way to change them.

Weiss sighed, Yang had been so smug about it too. The look she had given was insufferably complacent, with some sort of mock fear thrown over for good effect. Weiss had been keenly aware, well at least after her return to the bathroom, how unthreatening her sopping naked form had to be. Without her heels, her head couldn't even reach Yang's chin. She thought again of the Paladin basically exploding. Yeah, Yang was completely intimidated. Weiss was 17 years old and suddenly being bullied, to think she had been mildly amused by Arc's suffering at the hands of Cardin that long ago.

Ugh, her mind refused to stay focused. Arc came to mind because of the last mortifying straw. One would think changing someone's eye color would be the most shocking part of an unscheduled overnight make-over. No, Yang had gone further. On her… bum, Yang had written a word. A word imposed on a pair of kissing lips. That word was Jaune. There was no scrubbing it off either, the skin back there was red and raw enough from abuse to prove it. Yang was going to learn personal boundaries if it killed Weiss, and given the blonde's insane strength, it very well may do so. None of this was funny.

She wanted to storm out again, there was at least power in anger. Power that would hold back the budding isolation she felt. Then Weiss realized once again she was naked. All of her strength just seemed to evaporate. Naked and alone, bullied by what she thought was a real friend. "Mirror, Mirror," the opening lines of her most famous song came back to mock her. Drat, she wanted to cry, even if she knew she would refuse to do so. It hurt that she would be treated like this. No one had been able to hurt her since… well no need to compound her misery. Carefully she wrapped a towel around herself, ready to face her team.

Or an empty room. All three of them were gone, leaving a general mess in the process. That Ruby had also made do her escape somehow cut deepest. Her lips trembled, but she had already decided she wasn't going to cry, not even when she opened her wardrobe and found her underwear replaced with things that looked more like an eyepatch than anything else. Definitely not something someone in a combat skirt should contemplate wearing.

Alone it is then. Nothing would break Weiss Schnee.

Perhaps she could be forgiven for missing one surprising detail.

* * *

Jaune heard the mad scramble across the hall. At this point of his life, ninety percent of his survival instincts were pointed across the hall. He cowered, might as well call it what it was, in his room for a good twenty minutes after the commotion died down, fearing what was next. The rest of Team JNPR knew he was cowering, they also called it what it was. They offered supportive words, and noble offers to run interference, but whatever had happened over in Team RBBY's dorm was obviously beyond them. Pyrrha was hardest to convince, as always, her concern for his well-being made him smile. There were no words to describe a friend as awesome as her.

Pyrrha could not be involved though, it always seemed to escalate the situation and send Bleiss over the edge. Whatever was wrong, Jaune refused to let his friends become casualties of… well whatever Bleiss and his relationship could be likened to. _A Grimm invasion seems apt_. Ren had given him a friendly pat on the shoulder, Nora a brief squeeze, and Pyrrha a long look over her shoulder before she finally walked out of the door. Jaune prepared to meet this new trial alone. Jaune had always wanted to be the hero right?

Girding himself, he opened the door, just as Bleiss stepped out of hers. How did she do it? Had she managed to stick another tracker on him? Did she bug their dorm again? He shuddered. His eyes met hers, she looked on the verge of tears, but Jaune was wary of any and all possible traps. She had obviously arranged this situation after all.

Then we was surprised.

"I'm in no mood Arc. Just turn around and keep walking," her tone was harsh. By far harsher than any she had ever aimed at him. Mentally he re-checked her sentence for innuendos, and shockingly found none. What could have possibly happened to her?

Now, the previously stated and still overwhelmingly large percentage of Jaune's survival instincts told him he had been granted clemency. Flee, and thus live to flee another day! Maybe he was a fool because he did this instead, "Want to talk about it?"

Bleiss looked him in the eyes, but none of the emotions he both feared and reveled in came to light in her gaze. She looked at him, then snorted, "With you? I think I'll pass thank you very much." The finality of the dismissal in her tone actually left him thunderstruck. Did she just tell _him_ to leave _her_ alone? Wait she hadn't unleashed one bit of profanity yet either. Is she okay? Like really okay?

Jaune thought of the cavalcade of drunken texts, and sometimes worse (he really should delete the pictures), he had received last night. None had garnered a response from him. He never responded, not last night or on any other. Had he actually hurt her? Nothing had seemed to phase her before, but had she finally given up? Suddenly he felt more than a bit _bad_ about that. It wasn't like the thought of her going her own way left him feeling vaguely threatened or anything.

He looked her up and down, noticing how she actually wore her uniform properly for once. Her make-up was subtle, and her perfume was pleasant and light. She looked really good, like really good. It could still be a trap. Hell, it probably was a trap, but bravely he offered, "If it helps, you pull off your new look well. It's different for sure, but you do look very nice."

Fear knotted in his gut, but again she shocked him. She inclined her head once in acknowledgement of his compliment, then turned and walked away without a look back. Jaune watched her go with none of the relief he usually felt. His eyes strayed lower at the very flattering way her skirt hugged… what she had sent him many pictures of and... _Ah damn it_! An all too often familiar, problem reared its head. Kind of literally. Dealing with Bleiss just lead to all kinds of embarrassment, and often a very specific kind as well. Oh well, not the first time he had to strategically place his books in front of him on his way to homeroom.

Jaune just caught a glimpse of Cardin running for dear life. Yeah Jaune didn't really know how to apologize for that…

/|\ /|\

Bleiss stood over the fools in her dorm room. A Shimmering black Beowulf held her whimpering "partner" against the wall. Without her scythe Ruby was about as dangerous as kitten. Yang, the only real threat, was cocooned in enough ice to make activating her semblance difficult. Belladonna, well Belladonna cowered in the corner like the coward she was. Bleiss reveled in how shocked and fearful her teammates looked, even if it wasn't quite fucking fearful enough.

"Okay, who fucking dies first!" Bleiss snarled.

Bleiss had admittedly woken up in a tremendous mood, her expected hangover had miraculously decided not to manifest. Admittedly she had woken up in some hideous blue dressing gown that Winter might be willing to wear but never herself. The gown came complete with a pair of granny panties. She assumed that Yang had been the one to add that tidbit. Oh Belladonna had undoubtedly looked and longed, but only Yang would have had the guts to actually follow through. Still, as far as pranks go, it had been relatively mild and she had probably deserved it for ruining the team's good mood last night.

Spirits unsoured, at least at the time, she had blinked in abject happiness as scroll informed her Jaune had responded this morning with not one, but four separate texts! But then her password, much to her horror, hadn't worked. Much more carefully she typed, "Jaune6969FUCKYES," not once, or twice, but enough times for her scroll to lock her out for ten minutes! One of these fucking idiots had dared change her password! What would have normally been mildly annoying, became intolerable given the stakes. Doubtless they had done so to keep her from sending more messages, along with the occasionally tasteful (although the untasteful ones were far more common) nude. They hadn't thought he would respond, but she had finally worn him down, and now she couldn't capitalize on the sudden opening! That this was accidental did not mean it was remotely forgivable! The fucking dance was Sunday! These dipshits had crossed a dangerous line.

Contemplating painful and bloody vengeance, she had gone into the bathroom. In preparation for sweeping across the hall and surprising him in person, she looked into the mirror. Most of what she saw was kind of funny, if not convenient given the circumstances. But not everything. Everything that followed was to be completely expected. They had only their own moronic asses to blame.

Belladonna twitched. Bleiss's eyes narrowed as she instantly recognized Belladonna hiding right behind her own shadow clone. Like that was going to work! The cylinder in Bleiss's rapier switched to electricity, which they had decided to defile as well… the damned thing looked chrome plated in the early morning light. Irrelevant! Flash fried faunus was the first order up this morning.

A knock on the door. Bleiss snarled both at the door and the cornered cat. She dared not to take her eyes off Yang's ice cocoon for long either. Bitch was lethal in a close-quarters environment like the dorm room. She mentally told her summon to squeeze, no need to have Ruby call for help, Belladonna hesitated a brief moment, obviously hoping Ruby would shout for help and she wouldn't have to break cover. Typical Belladonna, leaving someone else in the line of fire. Her hesitation cost her any hope of yelling for help.

Bleiss hit Belladonna's clone and Belladonna herself with enough electrical dust to dispel the former and leave the later spasming on the floor. Bleiss's smile was manic and cruel as she put her foot on Blake's throat, not with force but with a mountain of threat. Bleiss didn't know who was knocking on her door, but she saw no reasonable reason to postpone the executions.

"Come on Belladonna, who fucking carved this thing into my face..." Bleiss purred as she smiled even as Belladonna panicked.

"…eiss, are you in there?"

Bleiss heard HIS voice and with it said reasonable reason appeared to postpone the interrogations and executions. A brief stay would henceforth be granted. Bleiss went utterly still as her mind hit a new gear of overdrive. _Jaune, the unread texts… okay how to play this?_ Her rapier tapped Belladonna gently on the cheek eliciting a very painful shock and letting her know not to make any sudden moves.

Bleiss then called out in her _Just for Jaune_ voice, "Jaune. We're in the middle of a team meeting. Is it important? If not, can you come back in say fifteen minutes?" That was admittedly cutting it close, pain needed to be inflicted to make these fucks undo what they had been fool enough to do. Funeral arrangements would be necessary for whomever came up with the idea as well.

"Oh," he sounded sad and Bleiss's attention wavered even further. "It was just about the dance…" There was no hesitation, none. Despite the situation. Despite the sound that was dangerously similar to ice cracking. Bleiss didn't hesitate, not even a moment.

Bleiss flew to the door, even hastening her approach with a speed glyph. She wrenched the door open to see Jaune kneeling, actually fucking kneeling, with a flower and a guitar. Almost inaudibly she whispered, "Oh fuck the hell yes!"

He shied a bit at her throwing the door open, and Bleiss had to muster every single bit of her self-control to not scream "YES!" until _after_ he had finished asking. He coughed a bit awkwardly, probably because of her drastically different appearance, before he started strumming his guitar. "Weiss Schnee! Will you accompany me! To the dance! Onnn," a dramatic pause, "Sunday!"

Bleiss closed her eyes, letting those heavenly syllables drift over her… _Wait. Who Schnee?_ Then she was hit by a streak of yellow fire from behind.

* * *

**So this is a little sub-story for the anthology, that never got published for one reason or another. I'll update when I have time, sorry if you read any of my stuff as my work load has changed a lot. I only did this because it was already ¾ written.**

**And yes there is a reference to Hellsing Abridged at the end in honor of Trollucard and his many, many, many, many contributions to Bleiss.**

**Also Special thanks to Burkion and Booya93 for their suggestions and input on editing this better.**


End file.
